


假的童话故事

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Starfleet, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Daddy Kink, M/M, not really - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 全天下那么多酒吧，为什么偏偏Jim选择在那一天跑进这一间酒吧？（不，这个故事和卡萨布兰卡没有半毛钱关系，但所有的McKirk故事都必定与酒吧相关）Kait点梗：suger daddy！包养的和被包的都可理直气壮！后来发现叽姆其实是个逃家小少爷没准名字前头还带爵位，骨头继续养着该骂就骂该bi就bi-----





	假的童话故事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/gifts).



> 1\. 对不起我拖了好几个月才写完了这个故事；  
> 2\. 对不起我又偏离了原梗；  
> 3\. 对不起这个故事又狗血又OOC。

如果非要讲出这个故事的话，Leonard McCoy会说一切开始于一个雨夜，地点在一个酒吧。这个酒吧早八百年前就已经关门了，永远醉醺醺地抱着枪坐在烂了靠背的椅子上打盹的老板和从来不记得擦桌子的酒保皆不知所踪，倒是后门的垃圾桶留了下来，不过最敬业的清洁工也不会去收拾那个小巷子了，所以大概除了两位当事人，没有见证人可以为他们的讲述担保。

当事人之一Jim Kirk托着下巴，永远不老实的手指头轮流敲着自己的脸颊，然后他露出一个与其说是如梦似幻倒不如说是没睡醒的表情，抑扬顿挫地开场：“这是一个落难贵族被平民骑士拯救的故事。”

“放你的狗——汪——不要瞎说话！”McCoy扭过头避开女儿亮闪闪的期待视线熟门熟路地翻了个白眼，“不是这么回事！”

“因为Jimmy不是贵族，他是王子！”Joanna兴奋地举起双手在床上蹦了几下，被McCoy拦腰抱起小心地安放在自己的腿上。他揉着女儿柔软顺滑的头发，亲了亲她刚刚洗干净的小耳朵。

“不，你Jim叔叔不是王子，他就是个傻瓜蛋。”

“你伤了我的心了，Bones爸爸。”Jim捂着胸口用看不见的丝绸手帕细细捻去了眼角晶莹的泪水。

拒绝同意自己是平民骑士McCoy叹了口气。“都安静，”他对倚靠着床头且并不是王子的Jim和怀里的小天使Joanna说，“还听不听故事了？”

两个听众连忙做出了一个拉上嘴唇拉链的动作，McCoy满意地点了点头。

-

如前所述，故事发生在一个下雨的夜晚，下了班的McCoy医生决定去酒吧喝一杯酒缓解脑袋里嗡嗡作响的神经。顺带一提，酒吧对于年轻人，不论是男孩还是女孩来说都是一个危险的地方。那里有很多坏蛋，有醉醺醺的酒鬼，有骗人钱财的赌徒。长得又高又壮的孩子都是多吃蔬菜，勤刷牙，少点外卖，少吃甜食……

-

“Bones？”

“不是叫你别插嘴吗，Jim？”

“Joanna已经睡着啦。”Jim指了指靠在自己肚子上的小脑袋。

Joanna用脑袋蹭了蹭Jim软绵绵的肚子，满意地咂咂嘴，她柔柔弱弱的呼吸声像是一缕飘飘悠悠的棉花糖丝。McCoy觉得自己的心脏在云端之上打了一个滚。他缓缓起身，看着Jim把怀中的小姑娘小心地挪到床上，轻轻盖上画着尖耳朵小精灵的被子。年轻人垫着脚尖向外移动的样子谨慎得让他觉得有些好笑，他习惯性地对着站在客厅拍胸口呼气的Jim翻了翻眼珠子，把身后的门虚掩上。

“为什么我总是不能把开场讲完？”McCoy似真似假低声抱怨着，一天的疲惫终于在客厅里昏暗光线的掩护下渐渐攀上了他的肩头，让他的声音变得沙哑而柔软。

“我不知道，也许是因为Joanna已经把‘勤刷牙，少吃糖’背下来了？”

Jim抿起嘴装作憋笑的样子，他几乎是在用气声说话，嗓音憋得细细的钻进McCoy的耳朵里让他想要掏掏耳道。

“这也是说给你听的，小鬼！”McCoy的眉毛登时在睁圆的眼睛上立了起来。

“啊——”Jim夸张地长叹一口气，“无论如何，我要去洗个澡，如果有位从来不吃甜食而且早睡早起的健康生活人士愿意省点洗澡水的话，或许可以和我一起来？”

年轻人自顾自说着，一边往卫生间走去，一边开始脱自己的衣服。McCoy看着白色的紧身背心像是糖纸撕开一样剥离了Jim的身体，暗黄的灯光在流畅的线条上晕开，仿佛舌头舔上黏糊糊糖果上一层等待唾沫破开的米纸。他忽然觉得自己的喉咙似乎被那张无色无味的包装纸给糊住了。McCoy捏了捏鼻梁，决定在漫长劳累的一天后，他值得一个热水澡。

-

那个夜晚，在一整个白天无休无止的暴雨声终于不情不愿地缓和下来之后，放弃等待的McCoy关好诊所的门，决定去酒吧喝上一杯。他把脖子缩到竖起的领子之后，踩着水坑里自己一个又一个模糊扭曲的影子走进巷子，像之前的每一个疲惫的夜晚那样和垃圾桶上掉毛的黑猫打了个招呼，然后伸手推开了门，把满手冰冷的雨水和铁锈味抹到看门人的肩膀上。

这个故事的场景里有太多医生不能和女儿详细描述的东西。比如看门人肥肉横生的脑袋上变形的哈巴狗纹身，比如他差点没躲开的一个醉酒女人凑过来的血盆大口，或者空气中弥漫着的热烘烘的迷人的酒味，以及他的脑袋岌岌可危的悬挂屏幕上正在进行的拳击赛。McCoy对着酒保褪色的红领结点了点头，然后偎进了自己常坐的座位里。他伸出三根手指在脏兮兮的桌面上敲了三下，然后把两只手臂舒舒服服地放在面前，等待着今日的救赎降临。

Jim Kirk就是在这个时候出现的。准确来说是他的脑袋。一开始医生并没有注意到身旁的混乱，因为那动静与酒吧暗暗涌动的燥热浑然一体，而McCoy实在太过疲惫。然而当McCoy不得不满足自己该死的好奇心时，年轻人那金灿灿的大脑袋即使在刻意调暗的酒吧灯光下都耀眼得像个疯狂旋转的迪斯科球，刺得他眼睛生疼。那个宽脑门不知为何反复地敲击着桌面，发出结实的砰砰响声。McCoy愣了几秒才反应过来这个傻兮兮的家伙不是自愿的，而他后颈上只手显然也来自他人。

“嘿，发生什么事了？”McCoy永远不知自我放弃的良心迫使他稍微坐直身体问眼前的红领结。

“这蠢货想白喝酒不花钱呢。”酒保耸耸肩膀，肩头装模作样的脏毛巾滑到了肘弯。

他话音刚落，一声巨响又从身边传来，想吃霸王餐的家伙痛苦地嚷了一声，正巧朝向凑热闹的McCoy的蓝眼睛布满了泪水。McCoy看着那张惨不忍睹的脸，莫名觉得自己身上的衣服沉甸甸的。

该死。他叹了口气。

“我不是——我没有想——”年轻人辩解着，他大概咬到舌头了，说话含糊不清，还带着几分哽咽，挣动的四肢像是在岸边学游泳的时候突然抽筋的小娃娃。

穿着黑衣服还在脑袋上绑了条花头巾的打手响亮地哼了一声，揪着年轻人现在已经变成了枯稻草的头发打算再拍一次皮球。McCoy皱起眉头，我一定会后悔的，他心想。我是来休息的不是来找病人的，他对自己说。

“停下来。”McCoy听到自己喊了一声，“快停下来。”

年轻人的原本直冲桌面的脑袋猛然停滞了下来，他的脖子滑稽地僵在半空，红通通的鼻头正对着McCoy，眼里透出感激的目光。

“这小子欠你多少信用点？”

酒保冲着McCoy嗤笑一声：“哈，可不少呢，这些碎杯子瓶子都得算在他头上。”

McCoy咽了咽口水，就在这时年轻人呜咽了一声，深红色的血液从鼻子里滚滚而出，没多久便染脏了胸口T恤上穿着草裙的瓦肯人。

人人为我，我为人人，助人为乐，快乐之本。McCoy在心中反复念叨着。他递出自己的卡，却在卡被抽出之前牢牢捏紧一端。酒保挑起眉毛，看上去比跳着草裙舞的瓦肯人还讨厌。

McCoy斜眼看向不远处的年轻人。小屁孩抽着鼻子发出秀气的呻吟，用手掌根抹开的鼻血糊了自己一整个下巴，像是刚刚吃了人。

“听着，该付多少我就付多少，要不然就一个字儿也别想拿。”McCoy又用余光瞟了一眼头发快要被拔出头皮的倒霉小子，压低了嗓门露出了一个他一点也不想在镜子里看到自己摆出的笑脸，“Bill，看在三年老朋友的份上？”

如果McCoy没记错的话应该叫做Bill的酒保盯着McCoy许久，不太情愿地点点头。打手利落地松开手，金色的脑袋咣一声落在桌面上。McCoy把杯子里的就倒进嗓子里，嘎吱嘎吱地嚼着所剩无几的冰块。年轻人在桌子上转过脑袋看向因为咬冰块而满脸狰狞的医生，露出一个懒洋洋的笑容。

“谢了，”他说，“我真的不是——”

“省省。”McCoy摆摆手，“以后离酒吧远点，小屁孩。”

“这我不能保证。”小屁孩没心没肺地笑着，又痛苦地眯起眼睛，把额头放回桌子上。

McCoy接过自己的卡，滑下高脚椅决定躲在除了自己没有任何人的家里哀悼自己坎坷的一天。他经过年轻人的时候感到一只手略过了他的手腕。McCoy没有回头，一种趁着大火烧身之前尽快逃跑的奇异心情正催促着他的双脚拉大步伐，夺门而出。

“把这小子带走！”Bill在他身后大喊了一声。

McCoy哆嗦着停下脚步，他转过身，正好即使接住了朝他扑过来的一颗臭烘烘金灿灿的熟悉脑袋。

-

“后来呢？”

Joanna坐在粉色的凳子上，套着粉色袜子穿着粉色蝴蝶结跳舞鞋的双脚轮番踢着板凳腿。McCoy用手帕细细擦去女儿嘴角的奶昔，耸耸肩膀。

“接下来的故事要等下午放学再说。”

“啊——不嘛不嘛！”Joanna失望地拍着自己的大腿，摇头晃脑地抱怨着。

McCoy将女儿从椅子上抱下来，给她的小肩膀穿上自己挑选的粉色小书包：“该去上幼儿园了，乖乖。”

Joanna晃晃身后的书包又背着手摁了摁确保拉链拉好，McCoy很确定自己做好的爱心甜点上大大的笑脸已经摇晃得不成样子了。

“昨天隔壁班的那个高高胖胖的男孩子说Jim叔叔是你保养的小甜心。”Joanna仰着脑袋，淡色的眉毛皱起，挤出三条浅浅的褶皱，她认真地说，“爸爸，Jim叔叔一点也不小，他应该是大甜心，我就是这么反驳他的。”Joanna颇为满意地点点头，对自己表示肯定。

McCoy僵硬了一下，有点庆幸自己的女儿没有抓住对话的重点。他轻轻推着Joanna的肩膀往门口走去。

“来吧，小南瓜，你快要迟到了。”

“Jim叔叔是大甜心，我是小甜心，爸爸！”McCoy的小南瓜用力拽了拽医生的食指， “你也是甜心，我们是甜心一家人，对吗？”

“是的，我的小南瓜。”McCoy蹲下身，将女儿搂在怀里。“我们是甜心一家人。”

-

所谓一千个人心中有一千个哈姆雷特。或者一千个人心中有一千个罗生门。或者别的什么经典比喻，总之意思到了就可以了。Jim Kirk在长久的相处之后意识到他和McCoy对同一件事情的叙述往往有许多的不同。他忽略的细节被医生夸大，他牢记的对话被医生遗忘，他满不在乎的行为医生总是揪住不放。

这就是婚姻呐，Jim躺在沙发上晃着小腿长吁短叹地总结。然后他被丈夫一脚踹到地毯上，灰溜溜地抱着满兜的脏衣服去楼下的干洗店（“你这个懒鬼！”他温柔甜蜜的丈夫在门口大吼道），并提醒自己不要忘了买鸡蛋。

时间回溯到那个浪漫刺激、跌宕起伏的雨夜，同时也是Jim Kirk决定离开家的那一天。天气预报提示他今日会下雨，而Sam的短信提醒他说妈妈要冻结他的账户。这两条重要信息都被一只脚跨出窗户，对着三层楼的高度幻想着自己是一只舒展翅膀享受自由的小鸟儿的Jim Kirk忽略了。有因必有果，几个小时后他哆哆嗦嗦地脱掉沉甸甸的毛衣站在屋檐下躲雨时，不得不承认独立生活的第一天并不如想象中那么顺利。

他带着满脑子狄更斯男主式的纯洁和忧伤走进了一家酒吧，灌下了几杯酒，后面的故事连Joanna都已知晓。但是Jim觉得自己需要着重强调部分事实。那双绿色的眼睛落在他身上时，Jim Kirk二十多年人生第一次感到了彻头彻尾的狼狈和感人至深的救赎。就像是一个沙漠里奄奄一息的旅人忽然被扔到湖水里灌了满肚子满肺泡的水，还被丛丛水草缠住了。Jim不太确定自己是否想要被人从水中捞起，或许他更想要沉入湖底。“外面的世界真美好。”他在坠入黑暗之前死死抱住了McCoy的肩膀，用尽力气把手指头抠进McCoy滑溜溜的皮衣里，在确定了McCoy无法把自己甩开之后带着满心的安稳和一点点愧疚晕了过去。

他醒来的时候觉得脑袋像是那件被他扔掉的毛衣一样，沉重，扭曲，向外不停地溢出雨水，有一台绞肉机在不停地以最大的功率运转，吱呀吱呀地漏出许许多多细小的木屑。那双绿色的眼睛在他的眼前摇摆着。一双手，温暖的，宽厚的，像大山一样环抱住他。

“不要睡着了，”那个帮他付钱的好心人一遍遍地对他说，“不要睡着了，你叫什么名字，和我说说话。”

“Jim。”他小声说。他靠在一堵热乎乎的柔软墙壁上，用胳膊把自己抱起来。是疼痛让他这样做的。他想要睡觉，“我就睡一小会儿。”

“Jim，孩子，和我说话。”

“爸，你好吵。”Jim挥了挥手，想要把脑袋里徘徊不去的噪音赶出去。

那堵肉墙往外移动了一下，Jim歪斜过去，伸手将墙固定在怀里。他满意地闭上眼睛，不再和自己的睡意抵抗。

-

湿乎乎的。

McCoy嘟囔了一声转了个身。原本压在他身上的浓浓睡意开始逐渐变轻，McCoy带着几分眷恋抱紧了怀中的枕头。热乎乎的水汽覆上他的脖子又迅速蒸发，McCoy打了个喷嚏。他迷糊的神志试图抓住渐渐褪去的梦境，酸软的手在身上摸索着被子往肩膀拉扯着巩固毯子圈出的领土。一个力量拦住了他。讨厌鬼。他咒骂着。嬉笑声在耳边响起。他哀嚎着睁开眼睛。

一张放大的脸在他的眼前逐渐清晰。蓝色的眼睛。他心想。

有那么一瞬间他想起自己的前妻。他曾经拥有的早安吻温柔地唤醒他，浴室里蒙上镜面的暧昧蒸汽。这些遥远的画面随着他打哈欠时呼出的气体消失了。蓝色的眼睛注视着他，稍微拉开了一些距离。他想起Joanna的第一件蓝色纱裙的灯笼袖。眼前的脸露出一个拘谨的笑容——酒吧那个傻小子，McCoy想起来了。

McCoy一巴掌推开那个过分闪亮的笑脸：“妈的，别离我这么近。”

“早上好。”傻小子站起身，挡住了窗外的阳光。“你可真是生机勃勃呀。”

他的脚摸索着穿上拖鞋，慢腾腾地往卫生间移动，佝偻的身躯像是一只水池里死掉的大虾。Jim在他身后不远处徘徊着，直到McCoy猛地甩上了门。他瞪着镜子里通红的眼睛，努力回忆自己昨天是怎么从床边的椅子上转移到床上的。

只有一个答案，McCoy不准备得出的那个答案。

他下楼的时候听到Jim荒腔走板的歌声，年轻人裹着纱布的大脑袋在厨房里自在地晃来晃去，他在McCoy足够靠近的时候及时转身，露出一个快活的笑容。McCoy避开了自己暂时不能处理的物理信息，伸手接过递过来的杯子，手掌满足地在滚烫的温度下舒展开来。他缩在餐桌前，恍惚间觉得自己可能还在睡觉。

他听到隔壁老太太的狗从窗户前狂叫着经过，现实击碎了他脆弱的幻想。Jim撑着下巴坐在他的面前，他的歌声还在持续，混合着商业广告迟缓的音乐简直就是世界末日的前奏。McCoy连皱眉的力气都没有，他抬头看向面前的年轻人又一次过分靠近的脸庞，抹了抹自己松弛的五官。

“有话快说。”

“你就是昨天那个救我的好心人？一直不让我睡觉的那个？”

McCoy回想起被年轻人牢牢箍在怀里的惨痛回忆——这就是为什么病人应该待在诊所里的原因——苦涩得皱起了五官。Jim因为暂时飘进记忆而安静下来，医生趁着短暂的清净咽下一大口咖啡，苦涩从口腔一路扩散，他的大脑抽搐着恢复感受现实的功能。McCoy看到Jim露出一个半是惊恐半是好笑的表情，他歪着脑袋问道：

“我昨天是不是叫你爸爸来着？”

McCoy扔下手中的杯子连连摆手：“不！没有！你闭嘴！”

“是你先叫我孩子的。”

“那——那能一样吗！小屁孩。”

“诶，老爹。”

McCoy举起手中的咖啡杯，然后想起如果把那个欠收拾的笑容砸掉，那就意味着他昨天晚上的治疗都白费功夫了。他悻悻然放下凶器，Jim大概没意识到自己堪堪躲过一场皮肉伤害，有恃无恐地跳下椅子。McCoy才发现Jim刚才蹲在了自己女儿的专属座位上。他愤怒地看着Jim落地后摇晃的身影。

“你这个年纪的小子不应该在大学里互相祸害吗？跑到这里做什么。快点滚回臭烘烘乱糟糟的宿舍里去。”

Jim背对着医生在厨房的柜子里翻找着什么，然后拿起一个纸盒子欢天喜地地转过身高高举起：“我可以吃这个吗我可以吗！我早就想吃这个了！这个怎么吃！是炒还是煮？我记得应该泡牛奶？”

“是——是的，我女儿喜欢这样吃。”

McCoy呆滞地看着Jim抄起桌子上的空碗往里面不停地倒着麦片，Jim捡起掉落在桌上的干香蕉片时，他才反应过来这个下巴的胡子还没剃干净并且正在吃他女儿的营养早餐的年轻人还没有回答他的问题。于是他踢了踢年轻人的脚，不耐地催促：“喂，孩——Jim，现在还没放假，你跑出来做什么？”

“我想看看平民——我想看看其他人是怎么生活的。”

Jim倒了太多的牛奶，他手忙脚乱地用抽纸把桌面清理干净，然后举起手边的汤匙对着McCoy眨了眨眼，一脸的纯真好奇像是Joanna的科学读物封面上那些天真无知的小孩子。

好吧，平民，这一点也不奇怪。McCoy心想，

回答完问题的Jim低下头继续盯着碗里的麦片，他用勺子不住地搅动着牛奶，制造着一个高速旋转的字母漩涡。

“看在老天爷的份上快把你的麦片吃掉，”McCoy举起双手不知是为了搭配愤怒的呐喊还是祈求上苍仁慈，“你已经玩了快一百年了。”

“这真的很有趣，”Jim声音里的惊叹像是溅出那个粉色塑料碗的牛奶那样雀跃，“这一定很贵吧？”

“不，Jim，我能支付得起这些，你不必给我省下这点钱。”McCoy干巴巴地说。

Jim抬起头认真地看向医生，在得到一串坚定的点头后心满意足地舀起慢慢一勺的麦片往嘴里凑。McCoy几乎要发出喜悦的抽泣，一部分的他注意到Jim握着汤匙的手指如何奇异地维持着精巧的平衡——像是故作姿态的插画师，而不是一个聒噪好动的年轻人——以及他的身体在低矮的餐桌和相对于成年人而言过高的椅子的组合之下不可思议地端正。

然后Jim伸出一只手，用拇指和食指小心翼翼地挑出一块湿淋淋的“B”，放在了餐巾纸上。

“Jim！”McCoy震惊地喊道，“你几岁了？”

“二十——嗯不——两岁。”Jim用不必要的力度嚼着口中的谷物，腮帮子起起伏伏，让McCoy有些失去胃口，“我可以加一点巧克力豆吗？”他伸出湿乎乎的手指向McCoy身后的零食柜——准确说是Joanna的专属橱柜。

McCoy毫不犹豫：“不可以。”

“你很坏，不，”Jim咬着勺子歪过脑袋思考了一会儿，又把勺子从嘴巴里扯出来，甩了McCoy一脸唾沫和牛奶，“你是好人，大好人，大大大好人——但是你很坏，那种很好的坏，不对，是那种很坏的好。不对，是——”

“吃你的麦片。”McCoy斩钉截铁地打断了接下来所有莫名其妙的混乱呓语。

于是Jim底下脑袋乖乖往嘴里一勺一勺地塞着食物。他保持着稳定的节奏，不慌不乱，汤匙以一个精确的角度切入水平面，舀起满满当当的泡发的字母，然后举起，消失在Jim颇为文雅但充满期待地张开的嘴巴里，餐桌上一时间安静下来，McCoy意识到Jim手中的粉色汤匙从没有撞到碗上。

“平民”，嗯？

McCoy清了清嗓子，不太自在地抱起双臂靠在料理台上：“吃完就送你回去。”

“不要嘛。”

Jim低着头，但McCoy觉得他可能撅着嘴，这个想法令他对着Jim宽阔的后背不寒而栗。

“怎么，家里缺钱吗？”

Jim摇了摇脑袋，字母的残骸下余留着一小滩牛奶，他用勺子无意识地剁着碗底，然后似乎不太好意思地把勺子在桌上摆好，空出的手在空中画了一个圈，有些笨拙地停在后脑勺上。

“不，我家里可有钱了，但是妈妈说那都是别人的钱，要是我敢乱花，她就在被人杀了之前先杀了我。”

Jim吐了吐舌头，瘪着嘴缩在椅背前，像是McCoy随手搭在水池边那块皱巴巴的抹布。

银行家的孩子？McCoy在心中默默揣测着。他仔细看着Jim白净的脸庞——他擦洗的，想起脏衣篓里那几件衣服上花里胡哨无法辨认的商标，努力压下心中的哀嚎。

“我不想走，Bones，我可以帮你——”Jim转过脑袋在周围四处搜寻着，然后高兴地举起手边空了大半的包装盒，“我可以帮你吃掉这些麦片！你看这都快过期了！”

“那是Joanna的麦片，你给我省着点吃。所以，谢谢，真的不用了。”

McCoy拿起桌上的脏碗走向水池，声称要帮他的Jim坐在椅子上，长腿可笑地缩在椅子两侧，驼着背用手撑在椅面上，他摇晃着身下的椅子，不停发出哼哼哧哧的声音。也许12岁的Joanna都可以照顾这个2岁的孩子。

不，绝对不可以。医生对着心中女儿那可爱的笑脸郑重否决。

他转过身。Jim正对着桌子摆弄着什么。McCoy探过脑袋，Jim抬起的脸与他正正撞上，兴致勃勃的快乐让McCoy心中又喜又怕。

“你喜欢这个吗？”Jim指着自己桌上清出来的一大片空当。有一瞬间McCoy以为Jim乖巧地帮他收拾了桌子，那么这个男孩也不算无药可救。

然后他看到桌子上摆得歪歪扭扭的五个湿漉漉的、泡得走形的字母麦片——

“BONES”。

“哈，”McCoy说，“哈哈。哈哈哈。”

-

下午McCoy临时指挥Jim去接放学的Joanna。Joanna看到等在校门口的Jim叔叔惊喜地大叫着，远远地便开始朝着他跑起来，她扑进Jim的怀里时浑身散发着热乎乎的水汽和纯粹的快乐。Jim觉得自己像是抱住了一个甜甜的烤棉花糖。

“Jimmy叔叔！”Joanna尖叫着，在Jim的脸上摁下一个亲吻。

“Jojo！”Jim也开心地大叫起来。

“Jimmy！”Jojo被Jim抱起来。

“Jojo！”Jim举起怀中的Joanna转了一个圈。

“Jimmy！”

“Jojo！”

“Jimmy！”

“Jojo！”

“Jimmy！”

“再喊下去你明天可就不能唱歌了。”Jim亲昵地用鼻子蹭了蹭小姑娘，Joanna抱着他的脑袋大笑起来，小小的脸蛋接住了天空漂亮的晚霞。

几分钟后Joanna不再满足于被Jimmy叔叔抱在怀里，她蹬着腿表示要自己走路。Jim牵着小姑娘在人行道的砖块间沿着闪电的形状跳着，时不时停下来观赏一下橱窗里的展品。

“Jimmy叔叔。”Joanna忽然停下脚步若有所思地抬起头。

Jim郑重地蹲下身：“怎么了？”

“你和爸爸结婚是为什么呢？”Joanna奶声奶气地拖着词语说，“隔壁班那个高高胖胖的男孩子说他爸爸和妈妈结婚，是因为爸爸被妈妈亲了一嘴，不得不和妈妈结婚。”

中午和McCoy讨论过“包养”与“甜心”话题的Jim在心中对那个“隔壁班高高胖胖的男孩子”晃了晃拳头。他可不记得自己上幼稚园的时候有这么热衷于家庭八卦。

“Jimmy叔叔，”Joanna撅着嘴在走神的大人面前不满地晃晃手，“到底是为什么呢？”

“因为你Bones爸爸——”没赶我走。Jim笑了起来，但是没敢把自己的话说完。

-

“不准叫我Bones！”McCoy双眉倒立，怒目通红——也有可能是一夜糟糕的睡眠造成的，他举起双手也不知是头像还是疑惑，“全天下那么多人你怎么就赖上我了？”

“别乱动，Bones！”Jim用脚后跟结结实实地踢了踢McCoy的胸口，“往左点。”

McCoy握紧肩膀上的大腿，往左艰难地移动了一步他勉强抬起头试图将自己愤怒的视线向上传递，他脑后勺贴到了一个绵软腹部，Jim用手抱住了他的脑袋，差点抠出他的眼珠子。

“现在可以了？”

“再往右点。”Jim右侧往下一压，McCoy趔趄着跨出一步。

“我要杀了你，正常人换衣服的时候不会把腰带往天上扔！”

“哎呀，”Jim稍微直起身，手指勾住了腰带的金属搭扣往外拖拽，“我一个人在家里无聊嘛，你又不让我去诊所。”

“你可以回家——回你家。”

“啊！我的家就是这——里——”Jim舒展双臂在空中画了一个圈，然后欢喜地叫了一声搭着柜子伸手抓住了什么东西。“你的柜子顶上居然还有一辆玩具车！”

McCoy瞪着搭在脸上的棕色腰带哼了一口气，Jim拍了拍医生的脑袋示意自己要下来，然后他不等医生全身心做好准备便直接向后倒在了沙发上。McCoy大叫着，抱住Jim小腿的双手还没有来得及松开。他只觉得胸口一痛，转眼间便压在了两条穿着他睡裤的腿下，后背抵着一摞PADD硌得生疼。

Jim那两条似乎主要功能从来不是走路的腿在医生的胸口惬意地摩擦着，好像那是他睡觉时抱在怀里的枕头——McCoy身不由己的悲伤枕头。

“你他妈滚下去。”

出人意料的是Jim一声不吭地便翻身离开了McCoy，他对着医生撅着自己的屁股把腰带系在裤头上，然后在原地小小跳了几下又把裤子提高了一些。

“裤腿有点长。”Jim大声地自言自语。

McCoy睁大了眼睛：“那也是我的裤子吗？”

Jim转过脑袋对他感激地一笑算作是回答。McCoy紧紧抱住手臂防止自己直接冲上前去把属于自己的财产剥下来。

“我的衣服还在洗衣机里呢。”Jim委屈地说。

McCoy看着自己的许久没见的牛仔裤在Jim的身上该松的地方紧该紧的地方快要裂开的样子，不由得皱紧眉头。Jim把手中的东西翻来覆去看了半天，然后随手塞进了身后的口袋里，从鼓起的形状来看正是Joanna丢失依旧的玩具车模型。

“不行，绝对不行，下午就去给你买衣服！”

许多星期之后，McCoy拉开自己的抽屉对着满当当的Kirk风格强烈的T恤，恨不得坐上时光机回到过去把自己的嘴巴缝起来。

-

Jim推搡着McCoy走出浴室，他浑身的水汽笼罩着McCoy，散发着甜甜的香气。McCoy来不及退后的腿绞在了Jim双腿之间，他软下的膝盖触碰到床垫，倒在枕头上的时候他想起他们两个人都还没有擦头发。

他把鼻子埋进Jim潮湿的头发里，不悦地说：“你是不是没有把洗发水冲干净？”

“嗯哼。”Jim带着些困意回答。

McCoy用手指头梳着Jim湿漉漉的头发，满手的水珠沿着他的手腕滑到小臂，Jim侧过脸在他的手臂上吻了一下，又用嘴唇将那些水珠吻去。McCoy叹了口气，四肢在Jim体重的唆使下不由自主地放松下来。

Jim支起身时带走了些许热量，他解开McCoy裤头的样子认真得仿佛那是什么精密仪器。McCoy的手还搭在Jim的头发上，他有下没一下地摸着Jim难得服帖的发丝，揉乱了又慢慢顺平，然后捏一捏他柔软的后颈。

Jim把手伸进他的裤子里时McCoy有些紧张地看了一眼卧室门口，坐在他腿上的人笑了起来，他毫无威慑地瞪了一眼不停地用手指头在他肚子上打圈的爱人。

“我以为你刚才摔的那一下还不够疼？”

“我关了门。”

“要是Joanna听到……”

“那你小点声。”Jim信誓旦旦地说着，甚至还眨了眨眼睛一副脑袋上亮起了小灯泡的样子。

McCoy接过Jim从床头柜取出来的手帕一时间无言以对。Jim似乎觉得这样就很好地解决了一切问题，他双手握着医生的大腿跪在了地上，蒸腾着水汽的脑袋消失在McCoy的视线里。McCoy试着抬起脑袋看看Jim，他始终不能习惯看不到Jim的姿势。Jim在他的视野之外发出安抚的嘘声，一边利索地把他的睡裤往后一扔。

“你不是坚持说只穿四角吗？”

Jim扯开McCoy的内裤边缘然后突然松手，McCoy吓得弹了一下腰，脚后跟踹上Jim的后背，但他一点也不愧疚。

“闭嘴，你倒是告诉我你把我的裤子藏到那去了？”

“你想让我现在闭上嘴？”

Jim用指尖揉了揉眼前被顶得变形的湿润布料，McCoy倒吸一口气，他对着天花板翻了一个白眼。他妈的，他心想，就没有哪次能安安静静地——

他感到一阵轻柔的拉扯，然后粗糙柔软的触感包裹了他的前端。McCoy听到了Jim深深的呼吸声，就好像用嘴巴和手还不够他接触McCoy的身体一样。Jim冰凉的鼻子蹭过McCoy的大腿内侧，他发出沉闷的笑声，永远聒噪，永远要占据着McCoy所有的感官。

Jim的嘴唇软得像是奶油，它们似乎要包裹着McCoy然后一点点融化掉。Jim缓慢但坚定地前进着，直到McCoy顶到了他的喉咙，他的鼻子埋进McCoy的毛发里，最起码McCoy抽搐的小腹是这样告诉他的。他真的把手中的手帕塞进了嘴里，支支吾吾的声音在喉咙里撕扯着他的声带，他揪着Jim的头发往上拉扯，Jim则用抓着他大腿的指甲礼尚往来。灵活的舌头卷过医生的下侧，蠕动的口腔推挤着他，McCoy恍惚间觉得一股力量将他从床上抬起来直冲天花板，只有Jim在他想象中被撑开的、环绕着他的下体的嘴巴还牵引着他。

急促的渴望被口中的手帕挡住，囤积在胸口，在他被Jim牢牢固定在床板的身体里膨胀。他努力挣扎着想要获得自由。Jim的嘴巴包裹着他，挤压着他，鼓励着他。Jim松开了圈住McCoy的手，然后获得准许的McCoy呜咽着释放在了Jim的脖子胸口上。

McCoy颤抖着在床上坐起的时候，Jim正跪在床脚满不在乎地用手背蹭掉下巴的液体。他看起来有些苦恼，McCoy有些不好意思地用从嘴巴里掏出的手帕帮他擦了擦，才想起那上面还沾着自己的口水。

“再洗一次？”Jim兴致勃勃地建议。

McCoy顿时觉得自己先前的歉疚可怜又可悲。他握住Jim彬彬有礼地伸向自己的手，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“说真的，你得把我的内裤放回去，这玩意勒得我难受。”

-

我是一个有原则的人，McCoy对坐在沙发上焉头耷脑的年轻人宣布，你可以留下来，但是你只能睡沙发。

Jim瞪圆了眼睛看向不可理喻的房主人：“这太残忍了！”

“沙发那么大，Joanna可是把它当蹦床玩儿的。”铁石心肠的McCoy不为所动。

Jim坐在沙发上颠了颠自己的屁股，顿觉更难过了：“这个垫子太硬了。”

McCoy在Jim惊讶的目光中耸耸肩膀：“你是豌豆公主吗？睡几天就习惯了！”

“可是我会睡不着的！”Jim忿忿地控诉道。

McCoy挑起眉毛：“好的，公主殿下。然而这跟我有什么关系？”

事实上关系大了——Jim第五次尝试着半夜爬到McCoy的床上抢铺位时McCoy终于在疲惫中放弃了把年轻人一脚踹下的方案。他沉默地任由Jim用脑袋把他从枕头中央挤到边上，再用原本属于他自己一人的被子把他们都卷起来。

Jim的呼吸逐渐变得平缓的时候McCoy意识到Jim宁可把多出来的枕头当做抱枕也要抢他的，这让他迟来的愤怒终于不再缺席。他用胳膊肘恶狠狠地捅向Jim毫无防备的腰侧，对着睁大的惊恐蓝眼睛问出这几天来他不断反问自己的疑惑：

“说真的，全天下这么多人你怎么就赖着我了？”

Jim震惊地看着McCoy，睡意全无的脸上闪过黑夜里无法明确的情绪。许久后他凑近McCoy的脸，几乎是和McCoy额头贴上额头，McCoy不自在地往后挪了挪，差点滚下床让Jim如愿以偿地霸占一整张单人床。

“因为你是个好人呀。”Jim认真地说着废话。

即使Jim完全看不见，McCoy还是翻了个白眼。他在年轻人深夜中显得过分欢快的笑声中烦躁地翻了个身，把自己砸在小小的可怜的空间里决定把一切烦恼留到清晨解决。

他的思绪摇摆着坠入迷雾的时候感到有一只手钻进背心里，顺着腰部堆积在一起的肉悄无声息地摸上了他的小肚子。McCoy伸手拍了一下那只向上移动开始骚扰他胸口的手，然后他迟钝地意识到Jim正在干什么。

“你他妈——”

“嘘，”Jim抬起身体对着他的耳朵压低了声音，床垫下陷，McCoy往后倒了下去，落在Jim邪恶的手掌之中，“付给你的床铺钱。”

温暖的手指在他的胸口若有若无地打转，搅得他胸毛和理智一团乱。McCoy稳定心神坚定地说：“死开，妈的——不要。”

“嗯？”Jim把一个单纯的鼻音哼出了七八个转弯，一只手摸索着McCoy的腹股，那块小小的区域从未如此有存在感，McCoy把脑袋埋进枕头里强忍住给自己挠痒痒的欲望。

有那么一会儿McCoy觉得这一切都是他被迫和一个自来熟的小鬼共处一室多日的后愚蠢的梦境，然后他告诉自己只要他闭上眼睛昏睡过去一切都会结束的。他太过疲惫，所有发生在他身上的事情要么像雨滴打在雨衣上无力地滑过，要么就是落入干涸的泥土里不久便失去了踪迹。Jim贴着他屁股的下体充满了生机勃勃的暗示。顺着海浪行进的方向溺亡在海水里似乎比逆着浪花向沙滩前进轻松得多。McCoy哀嚎一声，Jim得意洋洋地在他脑袋后面笑着。

年轻人似乎以为自己胜券在握了。他的手被McCoy甩开的时候惊讶地瞪大的蓝眼睛在黑暗中格外明亮，McCoy毫无骨气地对自己造成的戏剧效果感到自豪。他紧了紧自己裤子的系绳，重新躺倒在床上。

“睡觉！”McCoy粗声粗气地说。

Jim在黑暗中的身影一动不动，像是一盏被移到了床铺上的落地灯。

McCoy瞪着眼前的虚无犹豫了几秒钟，Jim始终没有发出一点声响，似乎房间里的时空被定格了。McCoy的呼吸声消失了，然后他意识到自己在憋气。Jim的膝盖在床上印下了一个小小的坑，就在McCoy的大腿边上。

“睡觉，孩子，”McCoy无奈地说，“一个床位我还是提供得起的。”

Jim缓缓躺在他的身边，他的手落在McCoy的被角，像是不知道被子应该怎么掀起来怎么盖在身上一般。McCoy闭着眼睛等待着，许久之后，久到McCoy以为这一切只是他又一个荒唐的梦境，Jim拉开了被子，他年轻冰冷的身体小心翼翼地贴着McCoy的后背，很快McCoy便感到自己的身体重新温暖了起来。

-

Jim心想他会永远记得第一次见到Joanna的场景。小姑娘坐在晨光沐浴的厨房，两只脚轮番踢着身下的柜子，哼着一首McCoy酒足饭饱格外放松的时候会唱的小曲儿。就好像另一个世界，McCoy与其他从前他未曾接触过的人所分享的世界在他面前又揭开了更新的一面。Joanna对他毫无保留地微笑着，你好呀，那个笑容诉说着，所有美好与平常的生活。

“你就是Jim？”Joanna说，“爸爸说起过你。”

Jim几乎在胸口暖洋洋的情绪中趴到面前的桌子上跺脚。他稳定心神，克制住自己的表情：“那么你就是Jojo了，你的爸爸也常常说起你。”

实际上McCoy几乎每天都要提起自己的女儿一百八十次，在他们吃饭的时候展示女儿发送的照片，在他们刷牙的时候念叨着洗漱台上的西瓜味牙膏要过期了，在Jim睡不着的时候带着几分戏谑主动提出要唱女儿最喜欢的摇篮曲。

甚至有一次，他们穿着粗气躺在沙发上，趁着温情尚互相磨蹭着湿乎乎的身体，McCoy忽然对着Jim严肃地说：“你得把我女儿的模型小车放回她的抽屉里，Jim。”

Jim挥去脑袋里McCoy赤裸的肩膀。他走近向他伸出双臂的小姑娘，McCoy满不情愿地交给他的今日任务。

“今天我们做点什么？”Jim撑着膝盖问道。

Joanna 歪着脑袋仔细思考了一会儿之后兴高采烈地提出建议：“我们去诊所看爸爸！”

Jim咧嘴笑了起来：“这是个好主意！”

-

诊所里没有其他人的时候安静得渗人，第一次来到这里的Jim在心中嘟囔着，如果Bones的大喊大叫没有在走廊上回荡的话，他真的会忍不住想起和Sam一起看过的所有恐怖电影。

他正想着，好不容易冷静下来的McCoy忽然又对着他竖起一只指责的手指。

“不，绝对是你怂恿Joanna去我的诊所捣乱！”愤怒让McCoy的嘴唇抖得像是触了电。

Jim对着雪白墙壁上McCoy和自己缠绕在一起的影子眨了眨眼睛，有些受伤地说：“你真的要现在说这个？”

他用舌头来回舔舐着口中冰凉的耳垂，环着医生后背的手带着安抚之意轻拍。McCoy微微放松下来，搭在Jim腹部的手指重新探入Jim赤裸的下身，在湿润的通道里沿着一道道褶皱按压着缓慢前进，剪短的指甲轻轻刮蹭着。

Jim发出难耐的喘息，用脚后跟踢了踢桌子：“我可以了，Bones。”

他的胯间器官高高抬起，渗出的液体涂抹在McCoy的腹部，毫无保留地展现自己的渴望。Jim Kirk总是满嘴胡话，但是他的下体不会说谎。然而McCoy虽然空出一只手抚摸着Jim肿胀敏感的欲望，另一只手仍然在他的屁股里转了一圈，小幅度地进出着。

“我来之前做了准备的。”Jim有些委屈地在他的耳朵边说道。

McCoy对Jim总是草草了事的黑历史哼了一声，用张开的三只手指做了回答。Jim绷直后背贴上了他的胸口，尖锐的呻吟从喉咙里拔起钻出咬紧的牙齿。他的前端渗出液体，身下过多的润滑液和毛发搅成一团。医生终于觉得满意，将Jim的双腿抬上自己的肩膀，Jim的尾骨顶在坚硬的办公桌上，他心想这样的姿势真是又疼又性感。

McCoy进入他的过程漫长得仿佛永远，Jim深呼吸放松自己的身体，知道一丝一毫的紧张都会让婆婆妈妈的医生停下来又开始用手指头在他屁股里又抓又挠。McCoy扶着他的双腿向他压下来，带着罕见的控制。医生自上而下看着躺在桌子上毫无防备的Jim Kirk，全部的Jim都在他的身下，被他的影子里笼罩着，渴求并接受他给予的一切。他全部进入的时候Jim激动得哭了出来，他扒着桌子的边缘抬起身体，呼吸的时候进气比出气还要多。

“求你，”他知道McCoy挡不住自己的祈求，于是让自己的哭腔更浓重了一些，“求你。”

McCoy深吸一口气然后稍微退了出来，他再次回归的时候轰轰烈烈地将Jim顶开了一小段距离。Jim顿时感到脑子发麻后背生疼，他收紧了脚趾头把身体向上拱起，对抗着McCoy的体重。McCoy杵进他身体里的动作像是要把他深深镶进桌面，他不住地膨胀着，从Jim的身体里将他向外扩张；他落在Jim身上的汗水让Jim觉得自己将要生根发芽。

McCoy抽出他的身体时Jim忍不住想要在空虚中缩紧自己。但是他身上还趴着一个McCoy，生生将他舒展开。McCoy握住他们的下体有些粗暴地上下按摩。我要射在他手里，Jim不住地想着，我要射在他手里。然后他射在了McCoy温暖的掌心中。McCoy举起手对着那些黏嗒嗒的精液似乎有些不知所措，他的下身半勃着垂在Jim的肚皮上，像是一个友好而羞涩的试探。

“那里有毛巾。”Jim好心地指着走廊尽头的方向提醒道。

McCoy毫无威慑了地瞪了他一眼，拾起脚边的衣服扔到了Jim的脸上。

Jim穿好衣服的时候医生才从卫生间回来，他在裤子上蹭着手掌，看着自己的办公室似乎有些不好意思。Jim大大咧咧地坐在McCoy的扶手椅上，以右脚为中心在原地转着圈。他喜欢这把椅子，于是他诚实地对McCoy表达了赞美之情。

“该回家了。”McCoy摆摆手示意Jim站起来。

他们沉默不语地走出诊所，Jim有些享受这难得的安静。他看着McCoy锁上门，McCoy领着他走上陌生的街道。经过某个熟悉巷口的时候Jim停下脚步看着远处闪烁着红绿灯光的酒吧广告，McCoy忽然意识到Jim Kirk今晚话少得可怜。

“怎么了？”McCoy难得温柔地对Jim说道。

Jim用不久前还掐得McCoy屁股淤青的手抹了抹脸，他的眼角被扯得向下耷拉，整张脸苦哈哈的。

许久之后他意识到McCoy仍然在等着他的回答，于是他不情不愿地说：“今天早上有人递了一张名片在家门口。”

“什么，现在是十八世纪吗，还有人登门拜访时递名片的？”McCoy大笑了起来。

Jim——一般而言会在这个时候说几句俏皮又惹人厌的笑话的Jim——瘪着嘴，看着眼前缺乏光照存在极大安全隐患的街道自顾自说着：“那个人说我妈妈病了。”

McCoy猛地停下脚步，他才发现Jim一直站在原地，像是个被抛弃的孩子：“你妈妈病了？——你家人找到你了？”

“是。”Jim点点头，似乎这样的回答就对McCoy足够了。

或许这样就足够了。McCoy看了眼路灯下的Jim，年轻人白净的脸庞让他几乎想不起那个布满血的狼狈样子。他眼巴巴地看着McCoy，等着医生替他作出决定。他只是个离家出走的孩子，而McCoy凑巧捡到了他。年轻，McCoy提醒自己，年轻以及无限可能的未来，这就是他们的差别。

“什么时候走？”McCoy冷静地说。

Jim看着他，他的双手插在皮衣的兜里，高大的身体在薄外套下瑟缩着。McCoy解下自己的围巾在Jim的脖子上草草围上一圈，然后他保持着低头的姿势继续往前走着，往他自己的家走着。

“也许明天吧？——我不知道，Bones，我不知道。”Jim的声音闷在一圈圈的围巾里，因为依然残留的寒冷而微微颤抖。

McCoy在心里叹了口气：“晚上帮你收拾行李。回了家就不要再乱跑了。”

Jim在他身后小声道谢。McCoy想问他什么时候回来做客，他思考着若干种提问的句式，最好不要让Jim太尴尬也不要让自己显得太可怜。直到打开家门的时候McCoy贫瘠的大脑还是没有找到最佳方案，于是他最后还是放弃了。

-

McCoy没有想过会再看到Jim。他坐在没有了Jim四处乱扔的衣服书本PADD的客厅沙发上，家里除了少了一只行李箱以外什么都没变。（“其实我拿走了Joanna的模型。”后来Jim抓着头发对他坦白道。）书房里的Joanna兴奋地指着电脑里的新闻对他大叫：“这不是Jim叔叔吗！”

McCoy心里咯噔一声，像是飞行器的车门忽然卡住时会发出的那种不详的声音。他将脑袋戳到显示器前，眯着眼睛仔细端详照片里那个过于熟悉的脸庞，努力想要找出这个金发蓝眼还穿着笔挺制服的男人和坐在他大腿上面红耳赤的Jim Kirk一丝一毫的不同。

结论是，照片里的人比较丑。

Joanna拍着他的手臂将他从纠结的思绪漩涡中及时拯救了出来。“爸爸，这新闻讲的是什么？”只会写自己还有爸爸妈妈的名字的小姑娘不住地催促他。

“财政部长Winona Kirk宣布辞职。”McCoy匆匆浏览了一下新闻，对女儿简要解释道。啊，Kirk，他在心中踩了自己一脚，那个KIRK！他早该想到。

确认了财政部长不负责全国上下的糕点，Joanna很快便对新闻失去了兴趣，她跳下了椅子把电脑让给了处在混乱情绪的爸爸。McCoy的身体落在椅子上，一只手握拳举起想要锤Jim Kirk那张不自然的笑脸。

他当然知道Winona Kirk有两个儿子，长子George Samuel Kirk继承父亲爵位，英俊潇洒，万众瞩目，坐个公交车都能被二十个八卦网站吹捧上三天三夜——他始终不明白，23世纪的爵位除了满足像他的女儿这样天真爱幻想的小朋友的浪漫心思之外到底有什么存在的意义，而且他坚持所有皇室成员都应该搬家到国家博物馆史前展厅里——而那个据说受太空射线影响外貌与E.T.无异且天生痴呆的小儿子从未在媒体面前曝光，对皇家八卦毫无兴趣的McCoy也从没有费心了解过。

哈，长得和E.T.一模一样？McCoy恶狠狠地关上显示屏。

半分钟后他直起瘫软在椅背上的身体，投降般重新打开电脑。他看着照片里Jim精神抖擞的笑脸，摇了摇头。这又和他有什么关系呢？他已经送Jim回家了，他的母亲看上去气色不错，Jim看上去气色也不错。他心想，其他事情都与他有什么关系呢？

“再见，James Tiberius Kirk。”McCoy轻声说。他庆幸自己没有邀请那个裹着他他围巾的年轻人来家里做客。

-

“后来呢？”Joanna满脸期待地说。

“后来，Bones骑士爬上了高高的铁塔，他身手矫健，健步如飞，飞檐走壁，眨眼间便救下了困在高塔上正无聊得玩头发的Jimmy王子。”

“可是爸爸说，他是把你从一个装满了南瓜灯的小房子里捞出来的。”Joanna比划了一个从锅里舀汤的动作。

Jim撅着嘴捧起Joanna红扑扑的脸问道：“那你喜欢哪一个故事？”

小姑娘皱着鼻子艰难地思索了一会儿：“你的。”

“谢谢！”Jim开心地抱住Joanna，“我最喜欢Joanna啦！”

Joanna在他的怀里咯咯笑着：“要是你更爱我，爸爸会伤心的，Jimmy叔叔。”

这确实是一个问题，Jim苦恼地说：“啊！你的Bones爸爸，我们要多多照顾他脆弱的神经。那该怎么办呢？”

Joanna聪明的脑瓜马上就提出了一个解决方案：“你可以多爱爸爸一点，爸爸多爱我一点，我多爱你一点，这样就对大家都公平了。”

那爸爸怕是要泪流成河了。Jim在心中窃笑着。

他起身将Joanna的被子掖实，然后把Joanna最近的新宠，一直毛茸茸的小兔子放在了她的枕头边。

“Jojo该睡觉啦！”Jim轻声说，“晚安，Jo和她的小兔子。”

“晚安，小兔子，”黑暗中Joanna甜蜜而严肃地说，“晚安，Jimmy阁下。”

-

Jim在酒吧门口看到了McCoy。

医生揣着口袋踢着墙角，看上去像是不太确定要不要进去喝上一杯，还是选择继续和垃圾桶上的老猫咪做友好的眼神交流。Jim把手搭上他的肩膀时医生戏剧性地跳得老高。猫咪甩着尾巴对不速之客不悦地叫了一声，还是转身离开了。Jim对来自小动物的恶意浑然不知，他只知道自己跌进了McCoy绿色的眼睛里，又一次。

“你为什么在这里？”McCoy眯起眼睛上下打量眼前的年轻人，“又离家出走？”

Jim满不在乎地耸耸肩膀，对此McCoy做了一个痛苦的表情，扭过头去伸手推开酒吧的门。

“说真的，Kirk先生，你不能总是随心所欲。”

Jim拉住门把手阻止了McCoy躲进酒吧的行动。气候尚未转暖，冰凉的金属刺得他忘了戴上手套的指关节生疼，Jim搓了搓指腹下的铁锈，闻到若有若无的腥味。

“事情处理完了，我就回来了。”然后他似乎想起了什么，猛地缩回自己的手插进口袋里。他舔舔嘴唇，笑容从嘴角上消失了，变成了一个有些神经质的抽搐，“啊——我以为——你说过——对不起。妈妈总说我做事情不过脑子，也许妈妈总是对的。”

McCoy也收回了手，酒吧的门吱呀一声又关上了，暧昧的灯光从他们的脸上消退，像是一个选择彻底失效。世界又安静了下来，笼罩在白色的灯光和黑暗的阴影中。医生眯着眼细细打量眼前的年轻人，他看上去有些紧张和拘谨，手脚不安地摇摆着似乎随时要跳起一支踢踏舞。

“你以为什么？”他听到一个仿佛不属于自己的声音严厉地逼问。

Jim转过身看向巷口的路灯，又扫视左右的矮墙，然后抓着后脑勺重新看向McCoy的肩膀。他的脸因为寒冷而红通通的，呼出的气体模糊了五官锋利的轮廓。所有的自大和自信都从他一贯无拘无束的脸上消失了，他带着恳求看向McCoy，而医生却莫名感到解气。

“我们先回家好不好？”Jim拉着McCoy的肘弯，他的声音含在嘴巴里，像是一颗逐渐融化的小冰块，“我今晚可以凑合着睡沙发。”

这样是不对的。McCoy心想。他想要答应Jim，但是由于这样那样的原因，这样是不对的。Jim似乎读出了他脑子里的念头，他收紧了手，又不甘不愿地松开，他的手指头仍然搭着McCoy的袖子，手臂僵硬地曲起，等待着被挥开的时刻。

“你还年轻，Jim。”这次轮到McCoy盯着Jim的肩膀了。他想起照片里的Jim，穿着肩头缀满流苏的制服，他想象着Jim身后呼啦啦地跟着乌云般密集的仆从的样子，不合时宜地笑了起来。Jim不满地捏紧了McCoy的胳膊。“我不小了。”那双蓝眼睛争辩道，但是他紧闭着嘴，难得地没有插话。

“这个世界上还有太多你没有体验到的东西，孩子。而我，”医生摇了摇脑袋，“我太老了，一个人上了一定的年纪就不想再接受更多的变化了。你不能想来就来，想走就走，你明白吗？”

他问Jim，你明白吗？但是他从不期待Jim能够明白，最起码不是现在。Jim的脸饱满而白皙，没有一丝皱纹，他睁大的眼睛干净得像是初雪融化。他仍然有犯错的机会——他妈的，他拥有比许多孩子要多得多的机会去犯错，比如离家出走，比如随随便便住到陌生人家里去理直气壮地赖吃赖喝——而McCoy不允许任何人利用一个年少之人的莽撞，包括他自己。

而且，McCoy在心里默默地补充上一句，他已经太老了，不能再承受更多Jim人生突然奇想的小冒险。

Jim点点头，又摇摇头。最后他放下了自己的手，McCoy感到身体一轻，在那之前他从未意识到Jim正支撑着他的一部分身体。

“我明白我在做什么，Bones，”Jim的声音里带着几分控诉， 他的声音越抬高起来，“但是我知道我说什么你都不会信的。”

McCoy急切地想要为自己辩解：“你说，我听着。”仅存的理智提醒他应该把这个小子拽回家再和他吵架，不对，他们不是在吵架，不，他应该直接把这个小子赶他富丽堂皇的宅邸，他自己的家。

全天下那么多酒吧，为什么偏偏Jim选择在那一天跑进这一间？

他抱着胳膊倚靠在墙上，让粗糙的水泥与砖块撑起自己暂时无法支持的重量。有一瞬间他等着Jim Kirk对他表白，那种古典小说里漫长的、啰啰嗦嗦、迂回婉转的贵族式长篇大论。他承认他对上流社会的群体存在偏见，但Jim眼中亮闪闪的光芒让他无法克制自己的猜测。Jim慌乱地咬着嘴唇像是突然被通知要进行总统选举演讲的小公务员，但McCoy只是要他说出那些早该说出的话而已。这不公平，Jim的脸上写满了孩子气的反抗，你没说，凭什么要我说？

McCoy不耐烦地说：“不然你就回去，Jim，我的家不是你的避难所。”

Jim被激怒了，McCoy从未见过他跳脚的样子，他熨烫得平平整整的裤子沾满了泥水，塞进口袋里的绶带落到垃圾堆里，他们两个人都没有俯身捡起的打算。Jim踹翻了身侧的纸箱子，转身蹬着地面恶狠狠地踩了几步，却在McCoy来得及品味心中的怪异情绪之前忽然转过身。他瘦长的影子落在McCoy的脚下，就好像他的一部分从来没有离开过McCoy的生活。

“你这个——你这个——你这个自以为是、自作自受、自说自话、自怜自艾、自——自——自——”

Jim大概是想不出更多词了，只好气呼呼地举着手指头对着McCoy。McCoy摇摇头，Jim一点也没有威慑力，但是他无法否认自己为了Jim的指责而难过。他踏着Jim的影子朝着Jim指向他鼻子的手走去。每靠近一步Jim似乎就消了一点气，最后他放下了手抱住了McCoy的肩膀，嘴里还喃喃自语，挣扎着想要把话说完。

“慢慢说，”McCoy轻轻拍着Jim的后背，温柔得像是在唱一曲摇篮曲，“我听着呢，Jim，我听着。”

他被Jim的手牢牢钳在怀中，仿佛跌入一场无法抽身的梦境。“我知道我想要什么，我以前可能不知道，但是回去以后，我一回去就知道了。我不想要那些——我不想要那些东西。我见过更好的生活了，我怎么会想要那些呢？我跑出来就是为了找到你的，”Jim抬起脸，一只手胡乱擦了擦冻出来的鼻涕，或许还有一点点眼角激动的泪水，“你说过我可以留下来的，你怎么可以食言呢？”

然后他安静下来，因为寒冷以及其他原因，他在McCoy的怀里轻轻颤抖着。他把自己挂在McCoy的肩膀上，笃定McCoy不会把他像粘在手上的鸡蛋壳一样一把甩开。这和McCoy每天晚上对着卧室的天花板看见的完全不一样，和他早上不小心多倒了一杯咖啡的时候想的完全不一样，和Joanna问他Jimmy叔叔能不能陪她玩的时候心里闪过的画面完全不一样。此时此刻所发生的，Jim的脑袋来回蹭着他的颈窝，他小声地抽着鼻子，大概是冻得感冒了，McCoy忍不住将他抱得更紧一点，希望自己的热度能够传到他的身上。我怎么可以食言呢？他心想，我一定是疯了，但是我怎么可以食言呢？

他习惯性地叹了一口气，因为不那样他就说不出话来。他牵住Jim的手。“该回家了。”McCoy说。他从不知道有哪四个字能让一个人感到如此地如释重负，除了Jim的微笑，除了Jim的回答。

“我们回家。”Jim回答他。他感到自己的手同样被紧紧握住。


End file.
